gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathos' Blog: Servant of Evil
Note: This story takes place in a parellel universe where Leviathos is a servant to the Barraki. it was supposed to be Leviathos' story, before Biogecko changed his storyline Prologue "My life has been...Interesting. Created by Mata Nui to be half Noctian half Makuta, joining the Dark Hunters, and my personal favorite: Being banished to the Pit. After all the things that have happened and every thing that I have learned I have decided it would be best to have this all recorded, so I sit here today carving my life so far into a tablet, now where to begin..." -Leviathos One "Foolish Matoran" I said, felling my claw close around his neck. It was his own fault, we where running out of time, and if these matoran knew then we would soon too even if this one wouldn't help My thoughts where broken by a commanding voice "Stop" he said. Immediately I dropped the Matoran, and saw him swim into a bubble. I turned around frightened, as we had all seen what Pridak would do when he was angry. "But Pridak..." "It does not matter" yelled Pridak. "There was another Dark Hunter ship wreck. Now go see what you can find" "Yes, Pridak" I said and walked away to go find this ship. I felt the sand shuffled around under my four feet. I knew the location of the shipwreck and did not think that any Dark Hunter who had recently been mutated would be able to put up much of a fight. But just in case, I had brought five Leviathans with me, as sort of bodyguards. Two at my sides and three behind me. I also had an Energy Hound on a leash, helping me sniff out any thing of value that he could not find. I, unlike the other Barraki, had a mix-matched army. always finding new Rahi, and educating them to have specific roles. I often played on there natural abilities. For instance a Rahi with poisonous fins like the Leviathans were placed at the front. However, my thoughts where shattered by the barking of my hound. I looked up to see three shadowy figures approaching. The Leviathans quietly arranged into battle positions, I was completely ready as I pulled back my claw. Ready to attack. Two I struck one being down with my tentacle. Instantly, the other one fired something at me. I swam over it and launched a sea squid at him, not knowing its effects. He continued to walk around, until he fell down, unable to. Move. I laughed, as I grabbed the last Dark Hunter in my claw, and closed it around his neck. I walked over to the Dark Hunter ship and began studying it. Pridak had assigned me to look around ships before, so I knew. What to do. First, I located and piled up all the weapons, next I found any valuables, and there where not a lot, and put them next to the weapons. Finally, I took anything that could be usefully (spare wood, rope, an engine). I began to carry the stuff back to Pridak, when a very large Pit prisoner swam up next to me. "Hello Leviathos, now how about you drop all of that and give it to me." said the larger prisoner. "No way" I said. The next second, I was knocked down by a fist. He began gathering the supplies, when I jumped up to attack. I jumped to strike, but he punched me in the stomach. Falling over backwards, I summoned my Leviathans to attack him. He killed the first one with a blade, and then lunged at the others. I ran at him again. "Fool" he said punching me in gut again, however I pulled a dead Leviathans fin out of a bag, and sliced his arm with it. Within seconds he fell down dead. I strapped bags of items to each of the Leviathans and had them swim them. Back to Pridak. While I went exploring I began heading to Mahri Nui. If only I knew what was about to happen back then my life would be a whole lot easier. Three I was swimming in the direction of Mahri Nui, when I heard a voice that I had not enjoyed for several thousand years. I turned around, to hear it repeat his words "Freeze prisoner." "What? Don't you recognize me jailer? The one who broke his cell and killed your guards? Because I will do it again." "What are you talking about your just as crazy as that guy that said he killed me." "Takadox did kill you. Your dead!" I yelled, lunging at him. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in the back of my head. ---- My eyes opened, and I was standing in a reinforced cell within a cell of the jail. It was cold and no natural light came in. After my eyes adjusted I tuned a silently cracked a hole in the wall to see a Makuta on the other side "Hello. I have a proposal for you." Chapter Unfinished Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:Stories